Water and Ice
by Master Shipper
Summary: Percy goes missing (again), but this time it's not Hera. When Annabeth stumbles across a bigger surprise than she thought existed (a.k.a. Guardians) (and she thought she knew everything) she's going to have to fight tooth and nail to get her beloved Percy back. But what if he's moved on? What if he doesn't want to go back? (PAUSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE) I'm sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth burst into the room Chiron was currently occupying.

"Percy's gone missing!" she screeched. This was the second time now that this had happened. Annabeth almost wondered if it was some nasty plot of Hera's to try an "exchange program" again. If it was, Annabeth would slap her ten ways to doomsday, goddess or no.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "What, again? Have you checked the lake, perhaps?"

"Yes, sir." Annabeth said worriedly. "The Naiads said he wasn't down there. I and a few others have searched the entire camp. He's just… vanished. Do you think this is Hera's doing?"

Chiron frowned. "This is very suspicious… Did the Hecate campers try to send out a magical signal to find him? With his power, it wouldn't be hard."

"They already have. And…" she swallowed nervously, and wrung her hands together. "Well… it says he's dead. However, it also says he's in Antarctica, so I don't think they're quite right. We've double checked and used every locating trick we have, but nothing. Even IMing just fizzles down into static. It's like some other power is blocking him."

"This is very worrying. I shall alert the Council immediately. For now, Annabeth, we have more pressing matters to worry about." Chiron held up a hand, silencing Annabeth, who had clearly opened her mouth to say something. "I'm not saying Percy isn't important, he is, but this is bigger. A child of the Big Three has been discovered in Maryland. You must get them at once. Yes, you."

A thousand doubts and worries filled Annabeth's mind. However, she just stood straighter, wiped her eyes, and forced the worries down. Chiron was right. This was more important. If the child got killed, or even hurt, it would be a summons to all monsters everywhere. She couldn't let that happen.

"Thank you." She said. "I just… Thank you." She quickly fled the room, before she turned into a blubbery mess. Three months. Three _dam_ moths of calm, safe, camp, and then Percy had vanished again. They just couldn't catch a break, could they.

Back in the Big House, Chiron sighed. He stared straight up, through the window, and out to the now-rising moon.

"Even after death, he will never be freed, will he?" he asked. But asking was so pointless, it was almost rhetorical. _Almost_.

 _Somewhere on Earth_

Penguins. Penguins where everywhere. Waddling around freely, not stuck in any cage. They were almost cute, Jack mused. Well, except for those really loud ones that had the tendency to honk right in your face when you least expected it. But he liked it, because it meant that there were no humans. No one to interrupt the peace and quiet. It was the last place on earth that was human-free. Well, except for the rainforest. But that was too hot for Jack's tastes, anyways.

Jack called on the wind to take him up into the air. He had a job to do. It was always winter _somewhere._ And as cute as these penguins were, it wasn't enough to keep him there. Nothing could.

"New York!" He called out. Well, he had to start somewhere. And what was more fun than to mess with unsuspecting weather forecasters? Besides, winter wouldn't come _too_ early. It was only "due" in two weeks.

The wind eagerly obliged, sweeping him up and tossing him through the air like a stray leaf in a tornado. As usual, the sound of laughter that the wind brought came with it. And a scream. Not a scream of fear, or pain, but one of absolute misery. Just one. It slowly subsided, leaving nothing but the laughter behind, but it still rattled Jack to the core.

"Wind," he said cautiously. "Take me there." The wind only brought noises of children, so it was a child who had screamed. By definition, that meant anyone under eighteen. And Jack was a Guardian. The Guardian of _Fun._ He wouldn't be able to stop the misery, but he could turn it around for a little while.

The wind picked him up, easily tossing him around like a leaf in a tornado as it tried to get him to the requested destination. Faster, and faster, until Jack was being blown along by gale-force winds that only he could feel.

This was the first time he had ever travelled this fast, and he _liked_ it. Until he slammed into an invisible barrier. He tried to get in, to force his way through, but his was stopped, by his reckoning, somewhere over Long Island Sound.

 _BOOM._ Something heavy and powerful slammed into him with the noise of ice calving from a glacier. It was _loud._

 _BOOM._

It was happening again and again, like waves. And slowly, the only possibility of what it was sank into his mind. He was being assaulted by protective magic.

A small presence wormed its way into his mind.

 _Back,_ it whispered. _Back. Go back. Go back._

Under its influence, Jack flew away. Wait until he told North about _this._

 **I will take all kinds of requests: Characters, small scenes (any rating), fun plot twists, the works. Just nothing that'll affect the story too much- characters aside. Thank you for reading! REEEVIEEEWWWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke up in a humid dark space. He could only assume it was a cave or something similar, because he could hear the water dripping down all around him. Why he was there, he didn't know, but he could only guess.

He tested his hands and his feet. They were shaky, but unbound, which was good. It usually meant that the captor (if there was one) was un-hostile. Percy stood up and tested his legs. They were also shaky, but he was able to stand up anyways. The only ever time Percy could remember being this shaky and wobbly was right after he had woken up from his eight-month supernap.

Which was a problem.

Percy breathed in and out before he could get any more freaked out.

He looked around himself, took stock of his surroundings. He couldn't see much, considering it was practically pitch-black inside here. Wherever here was.

He spun his head around again, and looked closely. There! Just faintly, he could see a pinprick of light at the end of the tunnel.

Percy laughed. Always good to find the funny in every situation. He wandered down over to it, his legs getting stronger and stronger with every step, faster and faster, until he was jogging, then running, then sprinting.

Exhilaration tore through him, making him dizzy with giddiness.

He slowed down at the edge of the cave. It was a straight drop down. Just his luck, he was trapped in a mountain.

A blue blur sped past him in midair.

"Hey!" Percy shouted, waving his arms and feeling thoroughly ridiculous. "Hey, wait!"

The blur slowed down and started speeding to his little cave. When it stopped, Percy got a good look at it. At _him._

The blur was actually a boy with white hair and a blue sweater, and he was holding what looked like a frosted over shepherd's staff. And he was _good_ looking. The boy flashed a smile.

"What's your name?" He asked.

(^)(^)(*)(^)(^)

"What's your name?" He asked. Always better to be polite, right? Jack smiled again at the black-haired boy who was quite obviously stuck in the cave. The boy was a little old to believe in him, maybe eighteen or so, but whatever. As long as he could see Jack.

Wait- see _Jack!_ He could see _Jack!_ Jack flew into the cave as fast as he could and began rapidly shaking his hand.

He quickly let go. The boy's hand was wet.

"Eeeeewwwww." He wiped his hand on his sweater.

"Sorry," the boy said. "Can't help it. Comes with being a son of P-" The boy seemed to realize what he was saying and quickly clammed up.

"Son of who now?" Now Jack was curious. You don't just shut up on a normal parent's name. Key word being _normal._

The boy flushed. "Paul."

The answer was hasty and was clearly a lie. Jack decided to ignore it for now. There would be time to interrogate him later.

"So what's your name, kid?"

"Percy. And don't call me kid. I'm older than you."

"Want to bet?" Jack's face curled again into his usual sarcastic grin.

"Seventeen." So Jack was close with his eighteen estimate. Now should he go with a shocker or a believable lie? Shocker. He'd already seen Jack flying, after all. How bad could it be?

"Three hundred exactly."

The boy- Percy-'s reaction was unexpected. Instead of gasping, paling, or fainting, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Are you a monster? Not a god, you're too young. Do you know a Luke? Castellan? Long Island? Do you even know where I am and what the date is?" the last part was screamed as Percy went down into hysterics.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, kid." Jack held out his hands in an attempt to placate the boy. "It's 2012. Blue Mountains. Australia."

Percy started hyperventilating. Something was obviously bothering him, and whatever it was, it was major.

"No, no, no." he started muttering. "No… Annabeth. Camp. Wait…. I'm nineteen!" Percy cursed.

Jack was confused, as far as things went. This boy was either seventeen or nineteen. Why did Long Island ring a bell, though? Long Island… Long Island… Maybe he was talking about that one spot on Long Island, the one Jack couldn't enter…

" _I'm serious, North! It was real!" Jack said desperately. He had been fighting with North over this issue for over three hours now, and so far the old man had either diverted the subject or offered him cookies, or insisted that such a place wasn't real. Yet all his attempts made Jack more suspicious. North visited every child in the world in more or less one night. Surely he'd know about the ones hiding in the barrier of Long Island. Which meant he, too, was hiding something._

 _Because he looked eternally juvenile and really wasn't known for making amazing excellent decisions, nobody ever took him seriously. It sucked._

" _Oh, it's that childish prankster, Jack Frost."_

" _He doesn't get much right, does he?"_

" _I wouldn't trust him with anything."_

" _All he does is mess stuff up."_

 _They never knew he heard, and those comments stung. Anytime Jack walked or flew by, they would cease their whispering and turn away from him. At least they noticed him enough to ignore him. Always look for the positives, right?_

" _Listen, Jack, is it not enough you must make tales of tall? Nobody believes in you. Just go. Maybe it was a fig-mint of your fruity imagination." North smiled to show Jack that he meant no ill will, just wanted him out, and partially guided, partially shoved him out of the workshop at the North Pole._

" _Have a nice flight!" North called, just before the doors slammed shut._

"Percy? Percy, what's wrong?" Jack asked. He was starting to get worried about the boy. Also, the wind was picking up and he couldn't get it back down. "Wind? Wind!"

 _The boy, the boy._ The wind was swirling around Jack, whispering the problem to him. _It isn't us. He cannot help it._

This boy controlled to winds too? Most likely unconsciously, in his panicked state.

"Percy? Percy! You need to calm down!" Jack was yelling now, desperately trying to get Percy to calm down before he or Jack got injured.

Slowly, Percy's breathing evened out, and the winds died down. Unfortunately, so did he.

Percy's head hit the floor with a worrisome _thunk_.

 **And to Matt: First off, I'm not loser. Secondly, Percy is not dead, a spirit, or a Guardian. He has just been asleep for two years. NOT DEAD. Thirdly, studies show that people with low self-esteem are rude/bully other people to make themselves feel better. So, try thinking before you respond.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was dreaming again. It wasn't normal dreaming, but it wasn't demigod dreaming. He was clearly not seeing something that was currently happening. It looked like it was colonial America, around maybe the seventeen-hundreds.

For one thing, the houses were log cabins with fist-sized gaps the let winter air blow in. It was most likely the start of winter, because there was only a little snow on the ground, and things were only just starting to freeze over. Any skating (if they even had skates in that time, Percy didn't know) would break through the ice.

For another thing, the people walking around were wearing scratchy woolen clothes that were clearly not modern _or_ comfortable.

Percy's consciousness appeared to be hovering over a lake. He could see some people milling about far to his left, probably gathering wood for the coming winter storms. He could hear a few children running around, trying to get in a few last hours of playing.

Then he heard a voice that shocked him. _It was the flying boy's voice._

"We will!"

The he appeared on the lake, cautiously testing out the surface. Percy gasped. It wasn't the boy. He had brown hair, and was shivering slightly in a cool breeze that the non-corporeal Percy couldn't feel. Percy tried to warn him about the thin ice, but no sound came out of his mouth. He sighed. Silently.

"Come on, midget. It's safe." No, it _wasn't_.

"Are you sure?" Percy heard a little girl's voice. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was close, probably behind a tree. She sounded full of well-founded doubt.

"If I wasn't sure, would I do this?" The brown-haired boy walked out to the center of the lake and started jumping up and down. A thin hairline crack appeared, but neither of them noticed it.

The girl peeked out from behind the tree, and wobbled over, feet already shod in brand-new skates. Percy just noticed that the boy was barefoot.

She cautiously put one foot on the ice, and tested it. Seeing that it seemed stable enough for her tastes, she put her other foot down with an ease that told of a lot of practice. Maybe this would end up alright, if the two kids (Percy suspected they were siblings) had had that much practice.

The girl got to the middle of the lake before it started cracking.

And then the girl was surrounded with cracks.

She let out a moan of despair. She definitely thought she wasn't going to come out of this.

Suddenly, the boy held out his hands in a surrendering style. "It's okay. It's okay. Don't look

down, just look at me."

She looked up for a brief second, then flashed her eyes back down to her feet to make sure she wasn't falling through.

"Jack, I'm scared." Percy could hear the fear in her voice, plain as day. He strained his ears to make sure he didn't miss anything.

That was when he heard the sirens' call.

They were water sirens, the ones that lured children into unsafe situations near water and caused them to drown. Maybe they were literal, maybe not, but the song of the water was calling to Jack and his sister, and one of them wasn't going to make it out. There was nothing Percy could do. This was in the past. Percy was seeing this for a reason, but so far it was unclear.

The ice below Jack's sister cracked more. Her ankles wobbled unsteadily. Percy could almost see the gears in Jack's head turning as he desperately thought of a way to save his sister. Then the lightbulb flashed on.

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." He offered a weak smile.

"No, we're not!" the girl shouted. She looked like she was on the verge of panicked tears.

"Would I trick you?" Jack tried again for a smile, and seemed to succeed.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Ouch.

Nonetheless, the boy smiled again and gave a little laugh. He understood that the girl wasn't trying to be vicious. "Well, alright. Well, not- not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be

fine." He was stuttering now, his idea having lost steam as quickly as it was created.

"You have to believe in me." That sentence held a lot of weight. The girl looked up again, and even from Percy's angle, despair was visible in her eyes. But she tried to smile.

And just like that, Jack's demeanor changed. A light was switched on inside him. The last thing that could be happening is actually happening, contrary to Percy's earlier beliefs. Percy smiled invisibly. It will turn out all right for sure, now.

"You wanna play a game?" Percy saw the boy smile even wider. Whatever he had come up with, it was going to be good. "We're going to play hopscotch! Like we play every day!"

Jack's sister looked more reassured. Percy saw the beginnings of hope light across her face.

Jack continued talking to try and distract his sister, and Percy could see him hopping lightly across the ice. "It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa..." he took a misstep and flailed, although Percy thought it looked mostly for show. His sister laughed, and Percy smiled again.

"Two..." He jumped again.

"Three!" he turned to the girl again, safely away from the cracks. Jack bent down slowly, and picked up a stick. Percy gasped. The stick was the exact same one as the boy's from the cave!

"Now it's your turn."

Jack's sister looked down at her feet, unsure again. Jack lowered his voice so that Percy had to strain to hear it.

"One..."

The girl stepped once, full of fear and caution.

"That's it, that's it...two..."

The ice beneath her cracked even more. The siren call in the background rose to a crescendo, and Percy heard words to it now, words that made no sense to him.

 _Aching for release….. I am your home…..You can rest your weary head, you shall take it to the grave…_

It was crooning, beseeching. It had no effect on the girl, but the boy tensed subtly. Then he glance to the sky, _and sent a reassuring smile in Percy's direction_. Gathering his resolve, the boy breathed his last word.

"Three."

Several things happened at once. Jack hooked the girl around the waist and sent her flying across the ice to the solid part. Jack's momentum sent him to the place the girl was just standing.

They both stood up shakily, giving each other reassuring glances-

And then Jack and his stick fell through the ice.

The girl screamed his name, her arm outstretched. Realizing where she was, she scrambled to the banks, and sat on the dirt and snow, tears streaming down her face.

She stayed until nightfall, until a hysterical woman found her and grabbed her by the arm. The girl screamed, even as she was dragged away.

"Jack's back there! You're leaving him! We have to go back! We have to! We have to…." Her voice faded away, and then it was all silent.

The lake magically froze over again, until there was no sign of anything having ever happened, not even the skates.

And a boy with white hair rose out.

(^)(^)(*)(^)(^)

Jack was starting to get worried about Percy. He had hit his head on the floor hours ago, and he wasn't showing any signs of waking any time soon. Occasionally he would mumble a little bit, mutter a few words, or drool, but he would still soon after. Something about him made Jack want to stay there forever (besides the obvious medical possibilities). He was… hot.

When thoughts like those flashed across Jack's mind, he simply blushed and desperately tried to make himself forget about them and move on, although more often than not, he failed.

He wondered what Percy was like before he had ended up in the Blue Mountains. Did he spend most of his time in books? Did he work out? Have a job. Jack knew practically nothing about him, and already was finding him "hot."

All of a sudden, Percy launched forward, his arm outstretched. "No!" He screamed. "Jack!" Tears started streaming down his face, and it soon became obvious he was still asleep. "Jack…"

Jack started out of his "deep" thoughts. Percy was calling _his_ name! Jack was sure that he'd never given his name to Percy. He must have been dreaming about some other person named Jack. It was a common name.

Soon enough, Percy woke up. Strangely enough, although he had practically weeping, there were no tearstains on his shirt.

" _You're Jack._ " He breathed. "Your sister…"

Now Jack was confused. "Sister?" He asked. "I don't have a sister. I've always been alone."

"No, you did!" Percy was adamant about this. "But you wouldn't remember her because you… you died! That's why you're so old! You died and she never saw you again, and you drowned, and… and…."

Jack held his hands up. He had no clue what Percy was talking about, but maybe he could get Percy to explain.

"Start from the top, and calm down." Jack said. "I can barely understand you."

"I didn't see much." Percy said. "Only a couple hours' worth. But.."

So Percy proceeded to tell Jack everything that he had seen, starting from the very beginning, although he omitted the part about the water siren. He didn't want to let Jack figure out anything that could link to his godly heritage.

As Jack listened, he leaned closer and closer. Everything Percy was saying seemed preposterous, but a small part of them rang true. He could almost hear his sister's screams in his head, her accusations, his soothing replies.

"Wow." Jack said when he was finished. "Are you sure that actually happened?"

"You really don't remember." Percy stated. "What was your sister's name?"

And that was the catalyst. Memories came flooding into Jack's head, from his entire life. The one _before_. He remembered every single detail, saw himself doing stupid things, smart things- everything. He remembered how he was going to be wed to one of the village girls in a few days' time. How he did everything he could to avoid it. His best friend, stupid enemy, mother, _sister…_

And lastly, he remembered how he was happy to die, not because he was suicidal, but because it meant his sister could live. She could grow up now, and be happy. A glistening frozen pearl fell to the floor.

 **I'm really insanely happy with this chapter. Also, I'm on a hunt for a beta and/or a new cover artist. You'll get the credit. Anybody interested? PM me if you want it. Anyways, in my mind, I just feel like they'd have a beautiful sister-brother relationship, complete with name-calling. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy was sitting on the floor of the cave, near a puddle with water. His back was facing the exit. Jack was behind him, muttering and pacing around the floor. 

Percy left him alone to think and assimilate the returning memories. He remembered how it had been for him when his memories had been coming back. Hazel and Frank were sweet, sure, but they didn't get that sometimes you just needed to be alone.

With his back to who he now assumed was Jack, he began making little water animals. He made sure he was positioned so that Jack wouldn't see them unless he was staring directly over Percy's shoulder.

As a sort of a joke, he started frothing up the water so it made mini waves, and as they crashed out on his foot, a tiny water horse trotted out. Several more followed after, and soon he had a whole herd running about, darting over his feet and galloping across the waves. Shortly after, an annoyed whale rose up and swallowed all the horses, and sunk back down again.

Percy laughed, it had been a long time since he used his water powers for self-amusement.

Excluding drenching his wise girl.

Suddenly an outstanding idea came into his mind. It would make the Hermes' kids feel proud.

He made the water rise up above Jack's head, and then dropped down in one massive deluge.

And even though he didn't want Jack to know about his powers, the look on his face was more than worth him figuring it out. He looked like that guy who got slapped by an eel, only less slimy.

"Don't look at me!" he said. "I'm not the one with the magic powers here."

Jack's (very mature) response was to glare at him, and stick out his tongue.

(^)(^)(*)(^)(^)

Annabeth sighed contently, and snuggled up closer to her boyfriend. Now, she was no bitch, but with Percy missing for two years, she had finally run out of steam. She gave up the search. Game over. If Percy wasn't dead, then he certainly wasn't making much of an effort to come back to camp.

To her.

She had searched the entirety of both Camps, and most of the United States. She also spoke to different nymphs and gods. Hell, she'd even asked Nico to perform one of his McDonald's rituals!

Percy had just vanished from the Earth's surface.

It had left Annabeth heartbroken for months, but soon Jason had come along and picked up the pieces. Jason Grace.

She didn't know what had happened to Piper, and she didn't want to.

In the past, she had ruined good things by over-thinking them. So this time, she shut her daughter-of-Athena mouth and just let her body do the talking. She'd been with Jason three months now, and she wasn't about to let that change.

Although Percy had vanished the first time after three months….

She was definitely keeping a tight hold on Jason.

(^) (^) (*) (^) (^)

Jamie smiled up at the new girl in the front of the classroom. She was shy, and hid her face behind her hair.

She was also pretty. Her hair was black, and her skin was pale, giving her a waifish princess look. She wore it well.

"Jamie?" the teacher asked. "Is it alright if she sits in the empty seat next to you? Maybe you can show her around."

So the dark-haired girl sat down next to him and offered a shy smile his way. Jamie beamed back.

"I'm Jamie Bennett." He stated proudly. "And you?"

"Pippa Angie Lou." It was barely a whisper, but Jamie caught it.

"Hey!" he said. "Why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch? We don't bite, promise."

Jamie's new goal: get Pippa out of her shell. Who knows? She might actually be an incredible person!

The boy's logic was infallible as he collected his homework for the day and began guiding her to the next class.

He had time.

Nine-year-olds had forever.


End file.
